This invention relates to a switch assembly in which a single operating lever operates the turn signal switches and headlight dimmer/passing switches of an automobile.
A conventional switch assembly used, for instance, for the turn signal switch of an automobile is relatively intricate in construction because an electromagnetic solenoid for automatically releasing the operating lever after the completion of the turn is built in. Therefore, a dimmer/passing switch, which is operated in association with the turn signal switch, may be a separate assembly.
The turn signal switch, and the dimmer/passing switch are used frequently during operation of the automobile. The driver operates these switches by feeling them - normally without observing them. Therefore, these switches are difficult to properly operate if they are separate assemblies. The fact that the two switches are provided separately is also disadvantageous in arrangement and in the utilization of space. Accordingly, there has been a strong demand for means which can operate both the turn signal and the dimmer/passing switches with one operating lever. Thus, it has been required to provide a single switch which can perform the two operations.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switch assembly with which two operations. such as turn signal operation and dimmer/passing operation can be achieved by operating one lever, thereby facilitating proper operation and occupying a relatively small space.